United Marvel Cinematic Universe
In the many alternate realities Marvel Comics had found themselves in a weak position, where they were on the verge of total bankruptcy. But in an unlikely event, 21st Century Fox made a deal to purchase the rights to Marvel Entertainment, it's characters and act as it's parent company. Because of this, Marvel had all of their characters cinematic, television, merchandising, and video games rights completely under their control. Phase 0 20th Century Fox had produced multiple Marvel films since their purchase in 1992. Most receiving good audience reception and sizable profits. But one day Kevin Feige pitched an unusual idea, that Fox should let Marvel create it's own Studio for making those movies, and put them in the same universe as each other like in the comics. At first Fox executives were skeptical of how successful the idea would be, but after some discussions they decided to give this a chance and green light the project. Having their upcoming Wolverine, The Amazing Spider-Man and Fantastic Four films be distributed by the brand new Marvel Studios and 20th Century Fox respectively. After the surprising hit that was Marvel's The Wolverine, Kevin Feige announced at the 2007 Comic Con Fox had green lighted two other movies to take place in the now called "Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk and The Uncanny X-Men. Causing much glee amongst Marvel fans. *The Wolverine Release Date: May 5th 2006 Main Villain(s): Sabertooth, Maverick *Fantastic Four Release Date: May 1st 2007 Main Villain: Mole Man *The Amazing Spider-Man Release Date: August 3rd 2007 Main Villain: Vulture, Shocker *The Incredible Hulk Release Date: April 10th 2008 Main Villain: Abomination *The Uncanny X-Men Release Date: July 1st 2008 Main Villain: Magneto, Mystique, Toad Phase 1 After the extremely successful start to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Fox had began to trust and heavily fund Marvel Studios. Because of this a bold idea was thrown around, even though the X-Men, Spider-Man and Fantastic Four took place in the MCU they rarely interacted with one another and the creative minds at Marvel Studios wished to take advantage of the concept of a shared universe. So they tried to move forward with a possible Avengers movie, with each hero getting their own solo series, and then teaming up in one big film. It was considered a risk by most, considering the Avengers heroes were considered b-list and no series had ever built up multiple franchises into one big movie. But Marvel went along with it anyway. This started the grouping of MCU movies into Phases. The first Phase (Phase 1) being "Avengers Assembled". Everything post Iron Man, being considered into "Phase 0" so to speak. *Iron Man Release Date: May 1st 2009 Main Villain: Iron Monger *Black Widow & Hawkeye Release Date: July 5th 2009 Main Villain: Taskmaster *Fantastic Four 2 Release Date: November 4th 2009 Main Villain: Dr. Doom *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Release Date: May 2nd 2010 Main Villain: Kraven the Hunter, Rhino *The Uncanny X-Men 2 Release Date: July 5th 2010 Main Villain: Emma Frost, Juggernaut, Pyro *The Incredible Hulk 2 Release Date: November 1st 2010 Main Villain: The Leader *Iron Man 2 Release Date: May 3rd 2011 Main Villain: Crimson Dynamo, Justin Hammer *Thor Release Date: July 8th 2011 Main Villain: Loki *Captain America Release Date: December 9th 2011 Main Villain: Red Skull *The Avengers Release Date: May 4th 2012 Main Villain: Masters of Evil *The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Release Date: July 1st 2012 Main Villain: Green Goblin, The Lizard *The Uncanny X-Men 3 Release Date: October 10th 2012 Main Villain: Mastermind, Blob, Nimrod Phase 2 After Marvel Studios had surprised everyone with the success of the Avengers stand-alone films and the team-up making over 1.5 billion dollars at the box-office, they were very excited to move on with Phase 2 of the MCU. They would continue the same formula as Phase 1, where each Avengers superhero (and Non-Avengers ones) would get stand alone films, with one being a large team up movie. *Fantastic Four 3 Release Date: March 9th 2013 Main Villain: Puppet Master, Super Skrull *Iron Man 3 Release Date: May 5th 2013 Main Villain: The Mandarin *The Wolverine 2 Release Date: August 26th 2013 Main Villain: Silver Samurai, Lady Deathstrike *Thor 2 Release Date: November 8th 2013 Main Villain: Malekith the Accursed, Kurse *Captain America 2 Release Date: April 4th, 2014 Main Villain: The Winter Soldier, Arnim Zola *Wolverine vs Hulk Release Date: June 3rd 2014 Main Villain: Wendigo *Guardians of the Galaxy Release Date: August 1st 2014 Main Villain: Ronan the Accuser *The Amazing Spider-Man 4 Release Date: October 1st 2014 Main Villain(s): Mysterio, Black Cat *The Uncanny X-Men 4 Release Date: February 15th 2015 Main Villain: Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Sauron *The Avengers 2 Release Date: May 2nd 2015 Main Villain: Ultron *Ant-Man Release Date: July 1st 2015 Main Villain: Yellow Jacket *Fantastic Four 4 Release Date: December 4th 2015 Main Villain: Wizard Phase 3 *Deadpool Release Date: February 12th 2016 Main Villain: Ajax *Captain America 3 Release Date: May 6th 2016 Main Villain: Baron Zemo, Crossbones *Sinister Six Release Date: August 7th 2016 Main Villain: Carnage *Doctor Strange Release Date: November 4th 2016 Main Villain: Baron Mordo, Dormammu *The Uncanny X-Men 5 Release Date: March 5th 2017 Main Villain: Apocalypse *Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Release Date: May 5th 2017 Main Villain: Ego The Living Planet *The Amazing Spider-Man 5 Release Date: July 7th 2017 Main Villain: Scorpion, Venom *Thor 3 Release Date: November 3rd 2017 Main Villain: Executioner, Enchantress *Black Panther Release Date: February 16th, 2018 Main Villain: Klaw, Erik Kilmonger *Avengers 3 Part 1 Release Date: May 4th 2018 Main Villain: Galactus, Silver Surfer *Ant-Man and Wasp Release Date: July 6th 2018 Main Villain: Radioactive Man, Egghead *The Incredible Hulk 3 Release Date: November 15th 2018 Main Villain: Grandmaster *Captain Marvel Release Date: January 16th 2019 Main Villain: Moonstone *Avengers 3 Part 2 Release Date: May 3rd 2019 Main Villain: Thanos *The Amazing Spider-Man 6 Release Date: July 12th 2019 Main Villain: Doctor Octopus, Tinkerer *Wolverine 3 Release Date: December 4th 2019 Main Villain: Daken Phase 4 *The Uncanny X-Men 6 Release Date: February 11th 2020 Main Villain: Dark Phoenix *Iron Man 4 Release Date: May 1st 2020 Main Villain: Living Laser *Guardians of the Galaxy 3 Release Date: July 10th 2020 Main Villain: The Magus *Doctor Strange 2 Release Date: November 6th 2020 Main Villain: Satannish *Black Panther 2 Release Date: March 2021 Main Villain: White Wolf *Giant-Man Release Date: June 2021 Main Villain: Whirlwind *Scarlet Spider Release Date: August 2021 Main Villain: Hobgoblin *Captain America 4 Release Date: December 2021 Main Villain: Sin *X-Force Release Date: February 2022 Main Villain: Mr. Sinister *Captain Marvel 2 Release Date: May 2022 Main Villain: Dr. Minerva *The Incredible Hulk 4 Release Date: July 2022 Main Villain: Red Hulk *Thunderbolts Release Date: November 2022 Main Villain: Ghost *New Avengers Release Date: May 2023 Main Villain: Dark Avengers *Inhumans Release Date: July 2023 Main Villain: Maximus the Mad *Thor 4 Release Date: November 2023 Main Villain: Surtur Television After The Avengers, it was announced that Marvel would be making Television shows to air on Fox's asset networks, with Jeph Loeb being the creative head of the new Marvel Studios Television department. On FOX Marvel's long term series would be aired, while short term prequels would be instead put on FX. Any properties who were considered too unpopular, dark or street-based would be given a series on Netflix. Despite the first TV show (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) first coming on the network after The Avengers, ideas for Marvel TV were thrown since the beginning of Phase 1. Fox The first Marvel show announced was called Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. about a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents who deal with Supernatural events in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and sometimes the stuff that occurs in the aftermath of the blockbuster films. It was developed by Joss and Jed Whedon and the first season aired along 2013 - 2014 season. The show would star Agent Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) who was thought to have been defeated in the Avengers movie. It was revealed in Comic Con 2013 as well, that by Kevin Feige and Bryan Singer that an X-Men television series was in development called titled Mutant-X, being centered around average people in the Marvel Cinematic Universe gaining mutant abilities, and dealing with the discrimination and social scrutiny that comes along with it, as well as being united as a Pseudo X-Men team in the process. The show's first season aired September 2014, it was confirmed for a second season. It was announced after this that Marvel TV would slow down after this show, as not to stretch themselves too thin in all forms of media. Marvel and Fox had also announced that a comedic show called Damage Control was in development. *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Main Villain: (Season 1) Graviton, Lorelei, Deathlok, The Clairvoyant (Season 2) The Absorbing Man, Mr. Hyde, Jiaying (Season 3) Lash, Hive *Mutant-X Main Villain: (Season 1) Fabian Cortez (Season 2) Wild Child, Kestrel, The Director (Season 3) Sebastian Shaw, Black Queen *Most Wanted Main Villain: (Season 1) Silver Sable *Damage Control MTV *Cloak and Dagger *Captain Britain *Runaways FX On FX Marvel had also announced it that a pilot was ordered for two new prequel series on FX. The first one airing in early 2015 called Agent Carter is set to be about the origins of S.H.I.E.L.D. that is centered around the supporting female character in The First Avenger, Agent Peggy Carter. The second would take place in the late seventies-early eighties and be about the first Superhero duo in the MCU, Cloak & Dagger, which is set to air in early 2016. Agent Carter after positive reviews for the first season was confirmed for a second season by Fox, with January 2016 being the estimated time. *Agent Carter Main Villain: (Season 1) Doctor Faustus (Season 2) Madame Masque (Season 3) Baron Von Strucker *Legion Netflix At the 2014 Comic Con it was announced by Jeph Loeb the head of Marvel Studios Television that they were in the midst of a deal with Netflix to release 4 different mini-series centered around street level heroes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Who would eventually team up for their own mini-series called The Defenders. The four series were later revealed to be through Social Network Daredevil, Alias, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. *Daredevil (Season 1) Release Date: April 2015 Main Villain: Kingpin *Alias (Season 1) Release Date: November 2015 Main Villain: The Purple Man *Daredevil (Season 2) Release Date: March 2016 Main Villain: Elektra, Owl *Powerman (Season 1) Release Date: July 2016 Main Villain: Cottonmouth *Alias (Season 2) Release Date: October 2016 Main Villain: Nuke *Iron Fist (Season 1) Release Date: February 2017 Main Villain: Steel Serpent *The Defenders (Season 1) Release Date: August 2017 Main Villain: Gorgon *The Punisher (Season 1) Release Date: December 2017 Main Villain: Jigsaw *Daredevil (Season 3) Release Date: March 2018 Main Villain: Bullseye *Powerman (Season 2) Release Date: June 2018 Main Villain: Black Mariah, Shades *Alias (Season 3) Release Date: October 2018 Main Villain: Foolkiller *Iron Fist (Season 2) Release Date: March 2019 Main Villain: Ancestor *Daredevil (Season 4) Release Date: August 2019 Main Villain: Typhoid Mary, Gladiator *The Punisher (Season 2) Release Date: November 2019 Main Villain: Silver Mane *Moon Knight (Season 1) Release Date: April 2020 Main Villain: Bushman *The Defenders (Season 2) Release Date: August 2020 Main Villain: The Hood *Spider-Woman (Season 1) Release Date: December 2020 Main Villain: Madame Hydra *Blade (Season 1) Release Date: May 2021 Main Villain: Deacon Frost *Daredevil (Season 5) Release Date: September 2021 Main Villain: Mr. Fear *Ghost Rider (Season 1) Release Date: November 2021 Main Villain: Blackheart *Moon Knight (Season 2) Release Date: March 2022 Main Villain: Werewolf *Powerman (Season 3) Release Date: September 2022 Main Villain: Chemistro *Spider-Woman (Season 2) Release Date: December 2022 Main Villain: Brothers Grimm *Iron Fist (Season 3) Release Date: April 2023 Main Villain: Ch'i L'in *The Defenders (Season 3) Release Date: July 2023 Main Villain: Zodiac *The Punisher (Season 3) Release Date: November 2023 Main Villain: Video Games *Alpha Flight Release Date: September 26th 2008 Consoles: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation 2, Wii, Nintendo DS, PSP Main Villain: Omega Flight *Fantastic Four: The Game Release Date: June 5th 2009 Consoles: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation 2, Wii, Nintendo DS, PSP Main Villain: Red Ghost *Human Torch Release Date: March 30th 2010 Consoles: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation 2, Wii, Nintendo DS, PSP Main Villain: Dr. Nemesis *Spider-Man: The Game Release Date: December 11th 2011 Consoles: Xbox 360, Playstation 3 Main Villain: Sandman, Hydro-Man *Captain America: The Game Release Date: December 11th 2011 Consoles: Xbox 360, Playstation 3 Main Villain: TBA *Hawkeye Release Date: July 21st 2012 Consoles: Xbox 360, Playstation 3 Main Villain: Swordsman *Black Widow Release Date: July 21st 2012 Consoles: Xbox 360, Playstation 3 Main Villain: Red Guardian, Yelena Belova *X-Men: First Class Release Date: May 26th 2013 Consoles: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Playstation 4 Main Villain: Shadow King *Iron Man: The Game Release Date: November 8th 2014 Consoles: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Playstation 4 Main Villain: Guardsman, Temujin *Thor: The Game Release Date: August 10th 2015 Consoles: Xbox One, Playstation 4 Main Villain: Ymir, Ulik *Ant-Man and Wasp: The Game Release Date: April 5th 2016 Consoles: Xbox One, Playstation 4 Main Villain: Egghead Timeline 1930s *Human Torch 1940s *Captain America: First Avenger *Agent Carter (Season 1) *Agent Carter (Season 2) 1960s *Fantastic Four *Fantastic Four 2 *Fantastic Four: The Game *Fantastic Four 3 1970s *Fantastic Four 4 *X-Men: The Game 1980s *Ant-Man and The Wasp: The Game 1990s *Most Wanted *Legion *Hawkeye *Black Widow 2000 *Alpha Flight 2006 *The Wolverine 2007 *Fantastic Four Flash forward *The Amazing Spider-Man 2008 *The Amazing Spider-Man (Continued) *The Incredible Hulk *The Uncanny X-Men 2009 *The Uncanny X-Men (Continued) *Iron Man *Black Widow & Hawkeye *Fantastic Four 2 Flashforward 2010 *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Uncanny X-Men 2 *The Incredible Hulk 2011 *Iron Man 2 *Thor *Spider-Man: The Game *Captain America: The First Avenger Flashforward 2012 *Captain America: The Game *The Avengers *The Amazing Spider-Man 3 *The Uncanny X-Men 3 2013 *The Uncanny X-Men 3 (Continued) *Iron Man 3 *The Wolverine 2 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 1 - 7) *Thor: The Dark World *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 8 - 10) 2014 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 11 - 13) *Iron Man: The Game *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 14 - 17) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 18 - 22) *Wolverine vs Hulk *Guardians of the Galaxy *Mutant X (Season 1, Episode 1 - 7) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Season 2, Episode 1 - 6) *The Amazing Spider-Man 4 *Mutant X (Episode 8 - 10) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 7 - 10) 2015 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 11 - 12) *Mutant X (Episode 11 - 13 ) *The Uncanny X-Men 4 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 13 - 18) *Mutant X (Episode 14 - 18) *Daredevil (Season 1, Episode 1 - 2) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 19 - 20) *Mutant X (Episode 19 - 20) *Daredevil (Episode 3) *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 21/22) *Mutant X (Episode 21) *Daredevil (Episode 4) *Mutant X (Episode 22) *Daredevil (Episode 5 - 7) *Ant-Man *Daredevil (Episode 7 - 13) *Mutant X (Season 2, Episode 1 - 5) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Season 3, Episode 1 - 4) *Alias (Episode 1 - 6) *Mutant X (Episode 7) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 6) *Thor: The Game *Alias (Episode 6 - 10) *Mutant X (Episode 8 - 9) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 7 - 8) *Alias (Episode 11 - 13) *Mutant X (Episode 10) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 9 - 10) 2016 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 11 - 12) *Mutant X (Episode 11 - 13) *Deadpool *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode 13 - 15) *Mutant X (14 - 15) *Daredevil (Season 2, Episode 1 - 3) *Captain America 3 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Reality Needed